Sentimientos por Kagura (Sesshomaru Y Rin)
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: ¿Que fue lo que relamnete sintio Sesshomaru por kagura? Este es un pequeño ONE SHOT donde se explica lo sucedido cuando Kagura se encontraba a punto de morir y Sesshomaru fue a su encuentro. aclaro NO ES kaguraxSessho.


**Notas de la autora** : Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi pertenencia, hago esto con el fin de entretener y gozar de la lectura. **Dejen comentarios por favor.**

Les comento que me inspire un poco así que lo escribí antes de que las ideas se fueran de mi mente espero este bien redactado, también les digo que este capítulo esta revisado y restaurado… bueno a leer.

* * *

 **Sentimientos por Kagura**

 **Existen muchas dudas sobre Kagura y Sesshomaru, sobre Rin y Sesshomaru, pero…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué fue lo que realmente impulso a Sesshomaru el ir a ver a Kagura en sus últimos momentos? ¿Fue realmente interés amoroso? O ¿solamente compasión? Se ve claramente que al hermoso Lord de las tierras del Oeste le enfureció el enterarse de que Naraku le había arrebatado la vida solo por desear ser libre, pero… ¿hay algo mas escondido en la reacción del gran Yokai?

Rin no se quedaría con la duda, tal vez de pequeña no, notaria mucho aquel impulso de su amo, pero ahora que es una mujer quien esta perdidamente enamora de él, la duda apareció atormentando su mente y su corazón.

La confianza entre protegida y amo había mejorado conforme a los años, 10 para ser exacta el llamarlo de usted había desaparecido después de lo sucedido en aquella ocasión. Con esto a su favor tomaría el valor para sacarse eso que le asfixiaba el alma ya que el imaginarse al gran amor de su vida enamorado de una hermosa y poderosa Yokai y ella siendo una simple humana, la agobiaba, la perturbaba y llenaba de inseguridades.

Si, podría ser que Sesshomaru oculto su dolor al perder a esa hermosa dueña de los vientos; y como todo, seguiría con su vida. Pero… ¿cómo no enamorarse de la identificada con las plumas? era bellísima, ojos grandes rojizos, cabello negro brilloso, mirada depredadora, poderosa, ágil, fuerte y soberbia, cualidades que compartía con él.

No perdería más tiempo imaginándose cosas, si tendría que sufrir ese dolor lo afrontaría de una vez por todas. Tomo valor y le pregunto firme y directa a su Señor.

\- ¿La razón por la cual fui a ver a Kagura?

\- Sí, quiero que me digas ¿porque en aquella ocasión cuando se encontraba agonizando fuiste a verla con tal rapidez y preocupación?

\- ¿Hubieras hecho lo contrario?

\- No, por supuesto que hubiera ido en su auxilio…

\- ¿Hubieras intentado ayudarla?

\- Claro que si, hubiera hecho lo posible por ayudarla, pero… fue tu reacción la que me causo esta incógnita

\- ¿Dudas de mí?

\- En aquel momento creí comprender y tome ese impulso tuyo y lo llame amor…pero…

\- ¿A caso no te quedo claro lo que significo eso que hice en aquel momento?

\- Ahora ya no, por eso te pido me contestes… ¿es verdad ese sentimiento en ti?

\- ¿Cual sentimiento?

\- "Amor"… ¿sentiste amor, te enamoraste de Kagura?

xxxxxxxxxx

Aquel momento cuando Rin aun era una pequeña niña, dulce inocente y traviesa, en ese tiempo cuando ella, el enojón sapo verde Jaken y su amo el gran Sesshomaru perseguían a Naraku, quien asechaba a su antojo y se aprovechaba del que se cruzara en su camino.

Así como Inuyasha y su poderosa espada, Kagome a penas dándole provecho a sus poderes espirituales, ese monje libidinoso, la bellísima y ágil exterminadora, el pequeño zorrito Shippo y la encantadora y poderosa gatita de dos colas Kirara lo seguían, al igual que el demonio zorro Kouga y sus dos fieles acompañantes miembros de la tribu que ese demonio asqueroso había ordenado matar, si, un total cobarde, también la poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo lo seguía, todos, en busca de venganza.

Tan asechado y tan difícil de encontrar pero tan fácil de hacer destrozos y masacres en aquella época feudal.

Fue en ese momento en que frente a ellos esa horrible extensión de Naraku, Moryomaru se enfrenta en una batalla con el poderoso Sesshomaru, la pequeña y el sapo verde escondidos detrás de una gran roca observaban la pelea de su amo con aquella bestia, solo esperarían como siempre, a que su amo, terminara en triunfo como siempre.

En esa pelea se pudo observar el momento en que el viento arrastro pétalos bañados en sangre con el olor de una agonizante Kagura. Moryomaru en burla hace un comentario de la pronta muerte que sufriría la pobre demonio de ojos rojos, lo que ocasiona que el rostro de Sesshomaru se llene de ira al instante de recordar el deseo de la mencionada, "su libertad" que era, lo que más anhelaba y por la cual traiciono a Naraku quien ya había intentado asesinarla en la última vez que la vio.

Ante tal comentario tan despreciable, sus ojos dorados ardieron de rabia y así, lanzo a la malvada extensión, un poderoso ataque quien solo funciono para agrietar aquella poderosa armadura que protegía al asqueroso sirviente, lo que ocasiono se rompiera una de las espadas del Lord.

Con tal ataque Moryomaru se alejo del lugar para su protección y así huyo del lugar.

Por su parte Sesshomaru despojándose de su inservible espada rota en dos, parte apresurado hacia aquel lugar testigo de la próxima muerte de la mujer Yokai; dejando solos a Jaken y Rin muy confundidos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Durante el camino a encontrarse con la moribunda Kagura recordó aquella ocasión en que Rin la encontró, inconsciente, dejándose llevar por el rio, él como siempre sin interés alguno de la vida ajena a la suya, la vio con indiferencia al notar que se ahogaría. Rin por su parte se adentro al rio con intención de ayudar a sacarla pero pequeña no podría con la fuerza del rio y al notarlo, Jaken, decidió ayudarla y el resultado fue el mismo.

Sesshomaru sin tener más remedio intervino en aquel momento salvando al trió que se llevarían esas aguas.

Karuga después de ser rescatada del rio y muy lastimada, espero a sus heridas sanar y comenta a los presentes su deseo de ser libre pidiendo ayuda a Sesshomaru. Quien se la niega sin razón alguna. Aquel recuerdo le provoco al Yokai el llegar más rápido a aquel prado.

Sesshomaru nunca pudo sospechar que el despreciable de Naraku le permitiría su libertad a la dueña de los cientos al mismo instante que se la arrebataría tras un traicionero ataque.

Recuperado ya su corazón, como extra recibe al instante un feroz ataque que a una impresionante velocidad la comenzó a envenenar, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se alejo del medio demonio e infeliz traicionero así llegando a un lindo prado donde esperaría sanar su herida para poder disfrutar de su soñada libertad.

El césped del hermoso y tranquilo prado se llenaban de la sangre que escapaba a brotones de Kagura, el viento soplo indicándole por fin su partida. Aquel penetrante olor y viento fueron cómplices de que Sesshomaru se percatara de tal escena.

xxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a ese lugar Kagura a punto de expirar distingue frente a ella a Sesshomaru su gran amor, un amor el cual siempre oculto. Lo mira sorprendida, no podía creer la presencia que se encontraba contemplándola, resignada pregunta su decepción al demonio quien le responde la más grande felicidad a su corazón.

\- **Creíste que era Naraku, estas decepcionado.**

\- **Sabía que eras tu**

Esas palabras llenaron de asombro y alegría al corazón recién recuperado de la Yokai ojo rojizo. Kagura sabía que su vida ya no tenia remedio, la muerte la esperaba y Sesshomaru lo comprobó al no poder usar su poderosa espada "colmillo sagrado" lo que tranquilizo el alma de la moribunda fue ver por última a aquel de quien se había enamorado.

Él le estaba regalando la mayor satisfacción antes de morir.

Sesshomaru noto una cierta felicidad en ella al irse al fin de este mundo, lo que menciono a un preocupado y exigente Inuyasha y acompañantes, que aparecieron después de la partida de la mujer Yokai. El estoico Lord se marcho del lugar dejando atónitos a los recién llegados.

Con lo presenciado en aquel prado provoco más la rabia de Sesshomaru hacia el infeliz de Naraku.

\- Me provoco compasión

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso me provoco Kagura en aquel momento

\- ¿Compasión? ¿En serio?

\- Así es, a caso ¿dudas del gran Sesshomaru?

\- No mi señor, pero me es increíble… yo sé bien que ella se…se…

\- ¿Te sorprende mi compasión para con ella? Si tú fuiste quien me hizo así

\- ¿…?

\- Como Yokai me era repugnante compadecerme de una vida ajena a la mía, pero desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo cambio, ahora mi vida solo te pertenece a ti

\- Oh Sesshomaru, te amo

xxxxxxxxxx

Era cierto, Sesshomaru, por Kagura, sintió compasión por estar en sus últimos momentos y como Rin lo volvió más compasivo, quiso salvarla, y odió más a Naraku por haberla matado sólo por desear ser libre.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple humana había sido capaz de provocar aquellos sentimientos en tan gran Yokai? La alegría, dulzura e inocencia de Rin le produjeron sentir protección y cariño, algo que nunca en toda su vida había experimentado. Por ello el gran Lord se había enamorado de la humana.

Si, Sesshomaru se había enamorado de Rin, el esperar más de 10 años no sería gran cosa para un Yokai el tiempo pasaba rápido y sin hacerse notar, pero para Rin fue diferente, a lo largo de esos años se convertiría en la hermosa mujer a quien ahora era llamada la señora de las tierras del Oeste.

El amor entre protegida y amo había culminado en una noche, en la habitación de la chica, cuando escondido entre las tinieblas de la noche el Yokai al momento de aparecer frente a ella la tomaría como suya y la chica correspondería sin reparos a tal acto. El deseo de ambos se consumaría enteramente a partir de esa hermosa noche estrellada.

El destino nunca se equivoca, nos cruzamos con las personadas destinadas para nosotros, con los seres que ya están marcados para recorrer juntos nuestra vida. Sesshomaru y Rin estaban predestinados a encontrarse, el amor ya los había elegido y ambos se dejaron llevar tal como el viento.

Kagura por su parte bajo el gran sufrimiento y desesperación que soporto a lado de Naraku tuvo recompensa, obtuvo al fin su deseada libertad, se fue con el viento, porque ella es el viento **y el viento siempre es libre**.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, Kagura me cae súper bien y me dolió mucho su partida. Repito lo del principio **Existen muchas dudas sobre Kagura y Sesshomaru, sobre Rin y Sesshomaru, pero…** si Kagura hubiera sido destinada el estar con Sesshomaru no hubiera muerto en cambio Rin estuvo en peligro en muchas ocasiones y murió en dos y aun así siempre fue salvada por el Yokai así que SesshomaruXRin ya estaba en sus caminos… jeje bueno esa es mi teoría, espero no ofender a nadie, sé que hay muchos a quienes les encanta KaguraXSesshomaru así que espero no caer mal pero a mí me fascina la parejita de la que siempre escribo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **En fin, les dejo saludos y un súper abrazo, espero comentarios.**


End file.
